hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
BUD/S
Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL is a 24-week training challenge that develops the SEAL candidates' mental and physical stamina and leadership skills. Each BUD/S phase includes timed physical condition tests, with the time requirements becoming more demanding each week. BUD/S consists of a three-week orientation followed by three phases, covering physical conditioning, combat diving and land warfare respectively. Officers and enlisted personnel go through the same training program. It is designed to develop and test their stamina, leadership and the ability to work as a team. List of SEAL Training Phases Indoctrination (INDOC) (3 weeks) BUD/S INDOC is a three-week course that introduces candidates to Coronado, the Naval Special Warfare Center and the BUD/S lifestyle. During INDOC, Navy SEAL instructors introduce candidates to BUD/S physical training, the obstacle course and other unique training aspects. This part of training is designed to prepare candidates for day one of the first phase. Phase 1: Physical Conditioning (7 weeks) The first phase of BUD/S assesses SEAL candidates in physical conditioning, water competency, teamwork and mental tenacity. Physical conditioning utilizes running, swimming and calisthenics and grows harder and harder as the weeks progress. Candidates will participate in weekly four mile timed runs in boots and timed obstacle courses, swim distances up to two miles wearing fins in the ocean and learn small boat seamanship. The first two weeks of basic conditioning prepare candidates for the third week, also known as "Hell Week." During Hell Week, candidates participate in five and a half days of continuous training. Each candidate sleeps at most four hours during the entire week, runs more than 200 miles, and does physical training for more than 20 hours per day. The remaining four hours involve the acquisition of various methods of conducting hydro-graphic surveys and creating a hydro-graphic chart. Because of its particularly challenging requirements, many candidates begin questioning their decision to come to BUD/S during First Phase, with a significant number deciding to Drop on Request (DOR). The tradition of DOR consists of dropping one's helmet liner next to a pole with a brass ship’s bell attached to it and ringing the bell three times. It has been reported that all candidates receive two medical examinations within 24 hours after Hell Week. Phase 2: Combat Diving (7 weeks) The diving phase of BUD/S trains, develops and qualifies SEAL candidates as competent basic combat swimmers. During this period, physical training continues and becomes even more intensive. This second phase concentrates on combat SCUBA. Candidates will learn two types of SCUBA: open circuit (compressed air) and closed circuit. Also, basic dive medicine and medical skills training is provided. Emphasis is placed on long-distance underwater dives with the goal of training students to become basic combat divers, using swimming and diving techniques as a means of transportation from their launch point to their combat objective. This is what separates SEALs from all other US special operations forces. Successful second phase candidates demonstrate a high level of comfort in the water and the ability to perform in stressful and often uncomfortable environments. Candidates who are not completely comfortable in the water often struggle to succeed. Phase 3: Land Warfare (7 weeks) The land warfare phase teaches the class basic weapons, demolitions, land navigation, patrolling, rappelling, marksmanship and small-unit tactics. During third phase, the class is taught to gather and process information that will complete the overall mission. There is more classroom work that teaches map, compass, land navigation and basic weapon skill sets. These skill sets allow the class to transition from having novice skills to becoming more comfortable out in the field. Most of this training is new to the class, and the learning pace becomes faster and faster. For the final three and a half weeks of training, the class goes offshore, about 60 miles from Coronado to San Clemente Island. On the island, the class practices the skills they learned in the third phase. The days become longer and more work intensive, set to mirror the work hours spent in the field. Many students view this as one of the hardest parts of training, as training is conducted seven days a week, with very minimal sleep, all while handling live explosives and ammunition. Interaction with instructors is also never ending, and punishments are at their harshest levels yet. Overview The average member of the United States Navy Sea, Air, Land Teams spends over a year in a series of formal training environments before being awarded the Special Warfare Operator Naval Rating and the Navy Enlisted Classification. All Navy SEALs must attend and graduate from their rating's 24-week "A" School known as Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL (BUD/S) school, a basic parachutist course and the 26-week SEAL Qualification Training program. All sailors entering the SEAL training pipeline with a medical rating or those chosen by Naval Special Warfare Command must also attend the 6-month Advanced Medical Training Course 18D and subsequently earn the Naval Special Warfare Medic before joining an operational team. Once outside the formal schooling environment, SEALs, entering a new Team at the beginning of an operational rotation, can expect 18 months of training interspersed with leave and other time off before each 6-month deployment. Category:Organization Category:Navy SEAL Category:Military